Feelings
by RainbowFez
Summary: After Minori confesses her feelings about Shiroe to her brother Tohya begins to realize his own feelings. Tohya/Shiroe


This came a lot shorter than I thought but i like it. I'm keeping it marked as In Progress because I want to know if you want me to continue. If people read and like it and ask for me to continue I'll add two or three chapters. This wont be a super long story but probably more around 6000-8000 words if you ask me to continue. I want to make sure you know I haven't seen the second season so if i write something that conflicts with cannon I'm sorry.I'm waiting for season 2 to be dubbed. This takes place in episode 22. The first half consists of the mostly cannon conversation with some small parts added by me to make it flow when they skipped over parts of their talk. I noticed that the spelling is different in some places. I used the wiki spelling so I don't know which is right. Anyway I'd love reviews so please R&R.

* * *

Minori kneeled on the roof of the guild building crying. She felt her world crumbling away. She liked Shiroe but Akatsuki liked him too. Shiroe didn't like her back. He liked Akatsuki.

"Minori" Tohya asked walking up behind her. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" his twin sister turned to him, tears streaming down her face. "Woah what's wrong with you?"

"Tohya" Minori wept before turning away again. Tohya walked closer to her but she flinched away.

"Minori" what's wrong? What happened?" Tohya asked, eyes growing wide. His heart began to beat faster. His sister was always so strong. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her cry. He couldn't remember the last time she broke down. She only ever smiled, comforted him and stood by his side through thick and thin.

When they were kids and he couldn't play outside like the others Minori would stay indoors with him, playing board games and making sure he was never alone. They shared a bond stronger than any normal siblings. She was his other half and he liked to think he knew her well enough to understand everything about her. But he'd been with her almost all day. What had happened?

Minori just shook her head refusing to say more. Tohya nodded silently and walked over to the water tower on the roof. He climbed up and plopped down on the edge. She'd tell him in time. She just needed to calm down.

As the seconds ticked by he waited and slowly her sobs became softer and eventually stopped. He waited a minute more before talking.

"Minori you gotta tell me what's up." He said sadly.

"Listen… Tohya." She murmured. "I think I got a crush on master Shiroe. Oh yea, I'm sure"

"Seriously?" Tohya asked, resting his head on one of his hands. "You just now figured that out?" Minori looked up at him in shock. "That was pretty obvious to the rest of us." He said, grinning widely.

"No way!" Minori gasped.

"Well what's not to like about him?" Tohya asked. "He's a really smart guy and he actually cares about all of us. I can see you liking him a lot."

"Didn't I keep it to myself?" She asked. Her twin jumped from where he was sitting landing beside her, still grinning.

"Like you can keep anything from your twin brother. I kinda think master Shiroe's pretty cool too you know."

"Tohya! You like him too!" Minori shouted, jumping back.

"NO WAY!" he shouted back. Minori wasn't sure if she should blush or apologize so she decided to do nothing. She turned from her brother and walked closer to the side of the roof so she could look out at the moon. Her brother joined her moments later.

"This is a problem she said softly."

"Why?" Tohya asked, staring off into the city they now call home.

"What do you mean why?"

"I don't think it's a problem. It's only a crush right? That's not a problem, know what I mean? He asked. Giving his sister a reassuring smile.

"I'm not so sure" Minori said turning her attention away from her brother and back to the moon.  
"It won't hurt forever. I promise" He told her. Minori nodded, an image of Shiroe popping into her head.

"Your right. It's natural" she replied. "Right? It's supposed to hurt. I haven't lost anything. I haven't done anything… I guess I don't have anything to be ashamed of do I?"

"Exactly" Tohya smiled, looking back at his sister. Minori returned the smile, slightly less enthusiastically but happy all the same. "I'll go inside now Tohya" said. "I'm tired."

"Ok. Goodnight." Minori told him. Tohya wasn't that tired but he knew Minori needed some time alone. He was glad he helped but this was something she had to work out herself. He casually strolled back into the building, hands behind his head.

* * *

That night Tohya lay in his bed staring at the ceiling of his small bedroom. There was a weird feeling in his chest. He didn't know what the feeling was but he knew it was a bad feeling, almost like dread but something else. It had been there since his talk with Minori and he'd just assumed he was worried about her but now that he lay alone in his bed, the only sound was his thoughts. And he couldn't stop thinking.

Part of him was scared to go to bed and he didn't know why. He wasn't scared. Nothing bad had happened to him and his sister's crush couldn't have affected him in this way. There had to be something else, something more. Finally after hours of exhausting silence he fell into a dream filled sleep.

Tohya was leaning against the wall in the dining room. The house was oddly quiet and it gave him the chills. There was always someone around making noise. There should have been shouting, laughing or Naotsugu's screams as Akatsuki kicked him across the room.

For reasons he didn't understand his feet began to move. He strolled casually into the main room and up the stairs. He followed the stairs up another floor and he soon realized where he was going, Shiroe's study. He hadn't been there in a while.

He walked through the open door to find the room empty. Maps and papers lay across the desk. A quill lay on a map still dripping ink. Shiroe must have been here only moments ago but Tohya should have seen him coming out of the room.

"Tohya" A happy voice called from behind. Tohya whipped around eyes wide and heart beating at what felt like a hundred miles an hour.

"H-hey Shiroe" He stuttered, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Why wouldn't his heart slow down.

"What can I do for you?" Shiroe asked, walking past the boy, heading toward his desk.

"What?" Tohya blubbered.

"You must have come here for a reason" Shiroe smirked looking over his shoulder at the younger boy.

"Y-yea" Tohya muttered. He felt his face grow even hotter so he looked down. He didn't want Shiroe to see him this way. He looked like a stupid little kid.

"You look adorable all flustered" A husky voice whispered in his ear. Tohya squeaked, jumping almost a foot in the air. Master Shiroe was standing directly in front of him, smirking down with a twinkle in his eyes. "Is this why you came" Shiroe purred before pressing his lips again the other boy's.

Tohya shot up in his bed panting like a dog. He was soaked in sweat and his lower regions were exited. Did he just dream about…?

"Oh my god" Tohya moaned, flipping do he could bury his head in his pillow. "Oh my God!" He just dreamed about kissing Shiroe and he liked it! Even now just remembering the dream stirred something inside of him. It couldn't be real. IT was just because of the talk he'd had with his sister but he couldn't push away the thought that he really did like Shiroe.

Breathing heavy he closed his eyes hoping desperately to fall back asleep and dream of a girl. "Have I ever dreamed about a girl?" He whispered. Now that he thought about it he'd never liked a girl. But he'd never liked a guy either. What was he going to do?

* * *

See it wasn't that long and I ended it in a way I could continue. Tell me what you think in the reviews or PM me. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
